Beautiful Love
by Pat2
Summary: Harry wants Draco to fall in love with him. Draco hardly believes in love. Will accusation, treachery, blame, guilt, and fate twist into a true love story or a romantic disaster? HD SLASH COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and everyone else. Too bad, I'd love to put Harry/Draco together :)

**Summary:** Harry wants Draco to fall in love with him. Draco hardly believes in love. Will accusation, treachery, blame, guilt, and fate twist into a true love story or a romantic disaster??

**WARNING: **This is _SLASH_ which means guy on guy, and if you don't like it, then don't read it! Also, this story is rated M for a reason--hehe lots of smut and hotness! ;)

**A/N: **This story was written by my girlfriend, Liene, and it is absolutely wonderful so I told her I'd post it online for her. Don't worry it is complete and will have a total of 5 chapters, just not posted all at once. So please take the time to read and review and you won't regret it :)

Also whenever there is it means that there is a shift in point of view between Harry/Draco.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

His eyes were stone cold. It wasn't a look of envy, jealousy, or hurt. It was just blank and piercing. Like he could somehow kill me softly with his blank tranquility. There I was. Naked on the table of number 12 Grimmauld Place, crying like a fucking child, but it didn't matter. He wouldn't believe me, even if I had told the truth. It killed me to see how blind he was in that moment. If only he knew. If only I could tell him. Tell him how much I just wanted to hold him and have his arms securing me of my safety. But I couldn't. That's not how we functioned. We "benefited" from each other, and that was all. "Fuck-buddies" if you will. His face was still peering down on me like a hawk, as though to make sure I wouldn't do anything he wouldn't approve of in those few minutes. God, if only he could see through me instead of at me, then he wouldn't feel this way. None of this would've happened. It was the most horrible pain I had ever experienced, seeing his hate, feeling it's burden on my body, as if he were weighing me down with his revulsion. I just wanted to go grab the end of his robes and scream my apology over and over, but it was no use. My apology would be for something that I didn't even commit, and he wouldn't have accepted. As much as the pain coming from my ass was, Malfoy's underestimation of me was much more painful to endure. As he turned to leave, I wanted to reach out and tell him everything, but I couldn't. Instead, I saw his cloak swish out the door and feel the house rattle as he slammed the door behind him. I didn't know what else to do, so I just cried some more knowing that soon our days together would be coming to a close. But maybe, just maybe there was hope. Hope for me. Hope for him. Hope for us.

The rain was penetrating through my cloak as the wind smacked my face as I desperately flew around the quidditch pitch to try and find the same golden snitch that Potter was trying to find. It was so bloody cold; I nearly thought my balls would freeze. It was nearly impossible to see, let alone fly. I circled the pitch slowly, in a similar way that Potter was doing. Before long, the raven-haired boy made a dive toward his own goal, and as my eyes traced the path he was about to take, I, too, saw the tiny golden ball zigzagging in and out around the goal posts. I ducked my chin to my chest and flew toward the goal with eyes shut slightly, and my hands gripping tightly onto my broom. As I approached the golden snitch, I saw Potter, hand outstretched, next to me. I lifted my left hand off my broom and too, tried to grasp the tiny ball. But before I could touch it with my fingertips, he made a leap nearly off his broom to capture the snitch. The game was over, and once again, I was humiliated to know that fucking Potter won again. Damn, he was so irksome. But, no matter how much I tried to deny that I thought he was perfect, more than myself, I just found myself wanting him even more. Pathetic.

As I landed on the sodden ground in the middle of the field to shake hands, Potter had taken off his goggles, and he ran his hand through his hair. God, what beautiful locks. No, they were not beautiful. What the fuck was I saying? They were black and ratty. Disgusting. No, the only reason I wanted to have his hand be my hand, caressing his hair and his face were because it would've turned me on. That's it. There are absolutely no feelings for the bastard whatsoever. All the players were shaking from the cold, and I saw Potter trying to warm himself by rubbing his hands up and down his arms. I would've loved to just touch him and ravish him in that moment. His bloody hair all wet and him dripping from the rain. Fucking sex with him would probably blow everyone else out of the water. Probably? Draco…you know it would. Definitely.

"Good match," he said shaking my hand and smiling ever so slightly. I'm sure I would've been able to see him much clearer if the rain wasn't so hard.

"Fuck you, Potter," I said grabbing his hand tightly and then shoving it away. I could still see him smiling at me. That wonderful beautiful smile. If only I could smile back, but it would totally disrupt my already endangered reputation

"When are you going to get over yourself, Malfoy? I'm better at quidditch than you, just get over it," he laughed and turned to go back up the locker rooms. With broom at side, I watched his little ass wiggle up the pitch and into the locker rooms as I followed at a distance behind him

When I reached the locker rooms, the showers were already spraying that warm familiar water out of their spouts. I went to my locker and undressed hanging up the soaked uniform on the rusty hinge, and setting out my dry robes on the bench next to my locker. I laid my broom in the corner, and grabbed my towel and headed into the showers. The familiar steam hit my face and I breathed deep. My lungs filled with air, and I strode over to my corner to rinse. I caught a glance of Potter scrubbing his black locks with shampoo, only his lovely engraved torso visible. If only the steam would settle a few inches lower, I could get a visual of his member. At that moment, without realizing it, I turned to the wall and began jerking myself off. My cock felt small and cold from the rain, but it swiftly regained it's warmth when I stroked it under the hot water thinking of Potter only a few yards away caressing his own beautiful body.

I came. I felt slightly more relieved. But my cock was still in persistence to get Potter against the wall and thrash about in him. I turned my water off, and most of the guys had already vacated. There was one more person there with me. Heh, was it possible? Would this be my chance? To get Potter all to myself and ravish him as I've been meaning to do? Hmm, well, we would see in a short time. For Potter had slowly turned to face me, and my eyes slowly scanned his body to find that he had not only been jerking off as I had, but had also a cock about the size of mine. Coincidence or Irony, I never found out, because the next thing I knew, I was an inch from his face, and my hand crept behind his neck and I felt his breath just before he parted his lips slightly, and I felt a tingle in my stomach letting me know that I was actually going to kiss The-Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived.

Malfoy had entered the showers just a few minutes after I had gotten there. His golden locks were plastered to the sides of his face. God, he was sexy. As I lathered up my hair with shampoo, I watched his every movement as he strode to his little familiar corner. His muscular, toned back and shoulder muscles protrude through what looked like baby soft skin. How I longed to run my hands along that soft skin, and pull him on top of me, caressing him, taking him in, licking, biting, sucking—all of it. It was a fantasy just about to never come true. Damn.

One by one, everyone had left. I had just finished coming from jacking myself off when I heard footsteps behind me. I slowly turned around, the water spraying at my back. There he was, his blonde hair sleek and smooth from the water, his entire body glistening, his eyes gazing at me with a desire, and his cock in full throttle. He was gorgeous. A model, really, and he knew it, too. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt him taking a step in my direction. My face was only inches from his. I could feel his hot breath as he gently reached behind my head and grabbed my neck pulling me into him. I parted my lips and slowly, his beautiful soft angel lips met mine. His mouth covered mine only slightly, as he ran his lips over mine. I was in heaven in five different places on my body. He slowly ran his hands up and down the sides of my torso. I would have expected his hands to be rough, I dunno why. Maybe because he seemed to be the kind of guy that is always doing something handy dandy and getting blisters and roughness around the edges of his palms, but to my surprise, his hands were softer than my own.

I slowly felt his supple, moist tongue entering my mouth. I let a little moan escape as his hands crept toward my nipples. They were already hard, along with my raise, but he decided to finish me off by sucking each one leisurely, and making each lick an attempt to make me groan even louder. We slowly laid down on the tiled floor, the water trailing over each of our bodies. He turned me over on my knees, and I felt his body heat as he ran his hard cock over my ass, teasing me. I felt him grab either sides of my hips and slowly I felt him hoist himself up inside my ass. I tightened at first, then slowly relaxed and moaned because the pleasure was unbearable. We went at it like rabbits, him thrashing as hard as he could against me, me whimpering beneath his power. I came within a few minutes. It wasn't as surprising as one might have thought. Without a doubt, he was the best fuck I had had in ages. He was most likely the best, I mean, he was a Malfoy, wasn't he? He was just perfect at everything, even though I tried not to admit it.

When I felt him slide out of me and come on my back, I collapsed. My ass was still tingling from the wonderful sensation. Once he finished coming, he stood up, rinsed in the shower, grabbed his towel and headed toward the door. Before he actually left, he turned to me.

"Same time tomorrow night, by the lake," he said, and before I could respond, he was gone.

Holy shit! He was even better than I had imagined. His body was so smooth to the touch, his lips on me could just make me come thinking about it, and his ass, so tight he made it, it was the greatest fuck I ever had. Of course, I wasn't intending on telling Potter that. He doesn't need any more recognition than he's already got. For Christ's sake, he's the greatest wizard besides Voldemort in the world. Heh, and I just fucked him. It wasn't because I forced him to; he wanted it. Nearly begged on his knees for me to do it. It wasn't because I was lucky either, it's because I always get my way.

I strolled up to my dormitory wondering whether Malfoy was thinking about me as much as I was. I couldn't get his face out of my head, when he was just standing there staring at me with his beautiful gray eyes as the water poured down his appetizing body. Mmm, it was a sight for anyone to see, whether it be man or woman. Malfoy could get anyone on the planet to fuck him, and he knew it. Somehow, I found it ironic that he chose me. I'm not offering a complaint, that's for sure, but it just leaves me wondering what he's trying to get at. He always uses people to get what he wants, and now he's got me, so what is he trying to get? I mean, he wouldn't just fuck me for the hell of pleasure would he? Maybe he would: probable, but not likely. Ah, fuck it. It's late. 1A.M. I'm going to sleep…probably dream of him. I just don't understand how he's still in my head, I mean, it was just a fuck…right?

That damn boy. Beautiful emerald eyed, sleek body, tight ass, black locked boy. What the hell have you done to me? I feel like I could fly. And why the hell are you so god damn different than everybody else? You're fucking gorgeous, but so are a lot of other people, and you're amazing, but so are other people. What makes you so fucking different? Or better for that matter? God, I wish I knew how to just quit thinking about you all the time. Fuck. It's 1 in the morning. Forget it, I'm going to bed. I'll have my head cleared by morning, and this constant thought of you will be gone. I hope.

* * *

**A/N:** I fucking love this story and I hope you do too! Harry and Draco just need to fricken hook up. I'm about to write to J.K. and tell her to switch book seven ASAP! Keep reading it gets wayyyyy more intense!! Stay in your chairs! PLEASE review!!! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and everyone else. Too bad, I'd love to put Harry/Draco together :)

**WARNING: **This is _SLASH_ which means guy on guy, and if you don't like it, then don't read it!

**A/N: **Alright, this story is just one of my favorites, and this chapter is just fucking hot...and no, I'm not trying to sound egotistical or anything, but i think my story is absolutely rockin! So please read, enjoy, and review:)

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:

It was eleven. I was supposed to meet Malfoy at half past eleven. It were almost as if I were getting impatient because I wanted to meet him sooner. I decided to walk down to the lake early. Would it really have mattered anyway? He wouldn't be there, but there was the coolness of the night, and the moon reflecting in the water, much better than staring at the top of my four-poster for the next twenty-five minutes. I grabbed a jacket to put over my white t-shirt and my dad's cloak, then slowly made my way down to the lake.

When I got outside, the night air bit at my skin. It was colder than I thought it would be. The sky was a majestic midnight blue, the stars illuminating it. There was a slight breeze that ruffled my hair as I strolled along. I wondered if he was getting ready for me up in his dormitory or if he was simply doing something without even thinking about me and set an alarm for "Go fuck Harry time" and then not think about it again, but then there was the maddening thought. What if he didn't show at all? All I could do was hope that he wouldn't stand me up, but then again, he was a Malfoy. It was almost something I should've expected.

As I neared the lake, I spotted another figure lying on the ground. It was the too familiar white blonde locks on top of that head that allowed me realize it was Malfoy. I looked at my watch, 11:10. He was either really eager or just punctual beyond reason. At that moment, I decided that was insignificant. The point was that he had actually shown up. He was actually here like he said he would be, and twenty minutes early no doubt. As I shuffled my feet along the grass, I saw him pick himself up to rest upon his right elbow and looking over his shoulder to see who was coming.

"Oh, early I see," he muttered cocking a brow. "My, my, aren't we a bit eager." The moonlight reflected his beautiful blondeness beautifully. I wanted to touch him.

"Early? Well, you must just be punctual, then, eh?" I asked grinning slightly.

"Shut it. Let's get this going," he stammered. That was all the conversation we had. He slowly ran his hand along my shoulders and started taking off my jacket and shirt, while I undid his belt. We were stripped within minutes, and then just stared at each other in the moonlight. His body reflected an angel. Perfect in size. Not too big, not too small. Just right. His curves were all in perfect places, and his cock was nice and hard. He really just was—beautiful. I wondered what he thought of me. Did he think I was beautiful? Heh, yeah right. He's a Malfoy, I don't even think that word is in his fucking dictionary. Before I could think one more thought, he came at me like a dog. Lips parted, tongue slithering into my mouth like a snake. It made that tingly sensation in my stomach start all over again. If anyone in the world asked me to describe Draco Malfoy in one word, it would be easy because there is only _one_ word to describe him: yum.

Damn this boy. Damn, damn this boy. I hated him so much it irritated me, but yet I wanted him: all of him, in every way possible. I slid my tongue into his mouth, and he sighed into me. I felt his chest heave in and out as I ran my tongue down the side of his neck. He groped the back of my head as I did this, and I felt myself already getting a hard-on. I toyed with him a little more, running my fingertips over his nipples. Just from being with him one night, I already knew that those were his weak spot. If I went near them in any way, he would get hard within seconds. It was so easy to get him riled up, that I just made it fun for me and dragged it out as long as I could, or pretty much until he grabbed my shoulders, nearly painfully, and begged me to blow him. I had no objection to this wonderful request. In fact, I was more than obliged.

We repositioned ourselves—he laid down in the grass, and I was on all fours with my ass slightly in the air. I bent over him, and traced the outer edges of his sack with my tongue, which made him writhe beneath me. Heh, I love having complete control of him. It just turns me on like no other. He practically squealed like a girl for me to mouth his member. I smirked at him, and sooner than he expected, I plummeted my hot mouth down on his cock. He literally bucked his hips forward and made himself slide partly down my throat. I had been experienced enough to where this no longer made me choke. I loved having that huge cock in my mouth. It tasted so fucking good. Better than any head I had given.

After blowing him for a solid fifteen minutes, he practically forced me over on my knees, and I did not protest. I wanted him to fuck me. I always got what I wanted, so it actually worked out according to my plan. He fucked me so hard that I actually screamed. No one had ever made me scream in my entire life. I was actually almost worried that someone might have heard. I came twice throughout the night. After he finished coming on my back, I licked up the rest of his come, and then I stood up, grabbed my clothes and got dressed. He, too, dressed. I swear, when I had looked at him once, he was smiling slightly. I wasn't sure. I don't know if it pissed me off more or made me feel even more good about myself knowing that he knows that I'm the best fuck there is, and once again, that he's just the luckiest wizard ever born.

I started heading up the castle before he stopped me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"When?" Was all he asked. He stood in the moonlight, looking eager to know. He was actually adorable. I couldn't believe I had actually just brought myself to even allow that sort of thought to cross my mind. Pitiful, Draco, pitiful. I hoped my thoughts weren't showing on my face. They didn't seem to be, because Potter stood there still anticipating my answer.

"Tomorrow," I uttered. "Right here, same time." He nodded and I nodded. We both walked up to the castle in silence. Side by side. Just like a fucking couple. It was sickening, but somehow, I rather enjoyed it.

When we reached the castle doors, we looked awkwardly at each other. I actually half smiled back at him when he smiled at me shaking his head.

"See you tomorrow night then…Harry."

BLOODY HELL! What did I just say?! He just simply smiled even more.

"Alright, tomorrow. Goodnight…Draco." He turned on his heel to leave under that ridiculous cloak so I couldn't even see him. That bastard. But even still, I could feel him looking back at me and still smiling the whole way back to his dormitory.

* * *

**A/N:** See? I told you this chapter was sexy! ;) Now, I would like to reach out to my three wonderful reviewers, Kat (you're so funny), April (here's your chapter 2!!), and The Queen (you were my first review and you made me happy!). Thank you everyone! I would like to see more reviews in the future. Tell your friends about my story and check out my other story "Together Again at Last"...if you like Harry and Draco, this one's for you! Thanks again!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and everyone else. Too bad, I'd love to put Harry/Draco together :)

**WARNING: **This is _SLASH_ which means guy on guy, and if you don't like it, then don't read it!

**A/N: **Well, despite the fact that I'm sad I haven't had more reviews for this story, I am pleased to announce that I have had almost 300 hits with it. I guess there's not too much to complain about, but it would mean a lot to me if everyone who read this at least said "hey. love your story." simple, yet for me...utterly satisfying! This chapter is amazing, as are all of the chapters, so just keep reading, REVIEW, and as always...ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: 

After that night by the lake, I don't think I ever thought of Draco the same. There was something in his eyes. I dunno what it was, but it was more than magical. I don't dare say it was love. Maybe just a deep desire. I really wish I knew. There's never going to be a way to find out either, because that dick would never ruin his good name by telling poor old me what made him actually happy that night. We had sex nearly three times a week nearing our final weeks at Hogwarts. On occasion, it was more, and sometimes it was less…depending on our schedules. Once or twice, it wouldn't happen because some stupid prefect would catch one of us, and we would have detention. Stupid. We should've been pro's sneaking out every night. Of all the times we've fucked, it was never like that night by the lake. I swear, I dunno what it was about him, but he was different. Almost, and I stress the almost, that there was a slight potentiality that he might have actually sort of felt something with me. Not love necessarily. Well, it would never have been love, but, well, now I'm just repeating my damn thoughts. Sigh I wish there would've been more ways to have expressed myself to him besides a good fuck once in a while.

When we were still in school, we used to find different places to fuck because doing it in one spot too often was risky. We did it in the prefects' bathroom, in the library, the Room of Requirement, the locker rooms, and by the lake. Of course, the lake was by far our most favorite place. There was something we both enjoyed about having a good fuck beneath the stars and moon near the calm waters lying in the grass. It was weird, but it was something we shared in common.

It has been six months since I've seen Draco. Since we graduated, I've come to stay at number 12 Grimmauld Place, while he's off being his bad ass self becoming a Death Eater, if he's not one already. I can't say I think about him ALL the time, but I think about him more often than not. I always wonder if he's forgotten me, or if he still wishes he could've stayed in touch. I dunno. I sometimes wish we could've had more than just fucks. Like, actually talking once in a while other than about having sex, or just cuddling afterwards. That would've been a nice change. He just would've never gone with it, which was fine. I guess that I got immune to my pain after a while, for just being with him at all was better than not. I regret not telling him how I really feel. I wish I could've had more balls to just go up to him and tell him that I love him. I was just so afraid that if I 'd said that, he would've never spoken to me again, and I wouldn't have been able to bear it.

I can't help but remember the last thing he whispered to me at graduation when I walked past him to receive my diploma...

"Tonight, the usual spot at eleven."

That was all he had said. And I had gone to the lake at eleven as planned, and sure enough, he was there. It was set up just like I had imagined. Draco standing in the moonlight, his face expressionless, and his cock ready to go. Sex with him never got old, or boring, but I just wish there could've actually been a "passion" or a "craze." But, just like all the ones before, it was just a fuck. It was amazing, as usual, but I felt sadness when he spoke his final words to me before he departed.

"I dunno how long I'm going to be away from here, but I'm sure it'll be a few months. I have a lot of training to do. But, mark me; I will be back to get some more ass. I've gotten kinda addicted to it," he had said smirking at me. It wasn't so much of a smirk, but an actual smile. Something you rarely saw from him. I remember nodding to him and acknowledging what he had said, but not wanting him to go. I always wondered whether he would ever really come back or if he just said that. So far, he hasn't shown any remembrance of ever saying that, but who knows, maybe tomorrow he'll end up on my doorstep ready for a blast from the past. All I can do is hope.

I haven't kept track how long it's been since I've seen that damn emerald-eyed beauty. It's been too long, though. I miss my little sex god. His sex was better than any sex I had ever had. I hadn't even bothered trying anyone new, since it's just that obvious that no one would compare. Potter was everything. I think I'll visit him tomorrow; it's my day off, and I need to get fucking laid.

When Draco showed up at my door, I tried as hard as I could not to just jump into his arms and squeal like a girl and kiss him all over his face. I just smiled casually, and let him inside my house, which once used to be my Godfather's, Sirius. He walked in, and commented here and there on how the place looked. He also criticized some things as well, but what more can you expect from a Malfoy?

I brought him a glass of water, he drank it, and then he set it on the table before feeling me up. The sensation from our past times crept up on me and set me on fire. The passion I had for him was present, but I just couldn't show it. I just wanted everything from him right now. I wanted him to kiss me, touch me, lick me, tease me, bite me. I wanted him to devour me whole. And that's exactly what he did.

My lips met with his, and we were off…just like old times. Our tongues encircled each other while our hands played a game of 'lost and found'. We both took off our shirts and pants, and lay down on the kitchen table. The surface was not what I was used to, being used to the grass and all, but it didn't matter because the only thing I cared about now was how I was going to get my cock inside him and quick. I already felt as though I were going to erupt like a volcano from not having fucked in months. I didn't want to embarrass myself. Slowly, I turned him on his backside and I made my way into his entrance. He was just as perfect as I remember. I ended up coming inside his ass for the first time, and it felt damn good, sliding in and out between his soft butt cheeks. I had made him come, and sooner than not, he had me flipped on my back so that he could face me. We had never had sex like this, but somehow, the newness of it brought an erotic pleasure within me.

After I saw the pleasure in his eyes from turning him into a position we had never tried, I was a bit more relieved. I wasn't sure if he would push me off or just turn around again, but he did neither. He let me be in control. I slowly began massaging the tip of his cock with my hand, and he simply put his hands behind his head enjoying every minute of it. Once I had my cock inside him, we were both moaning at one another, and he looked so fucking hot moaning at me. I had never seen his face while fucking him before now. I think he enjoyed it as much as I did because once or twice he grabbed my face and actually kissed me while fucking. He had never done that before. I pretended that I didn't notice this change, and simply kept my groaning going along with my thrusts.

After we both came, I collapsed on top of him. We lay there still as the night air, naked, on top of one another. I could feel him breathing deeply and quickly, just as I was. Our bodies moved as one, and I felt almost sad knowing that this pleasure would only last a few more seconds. But to my surprise, Draco lay there for at least ten minutes. We ended up falling asleep, and then he awoke. He slowly rolled me off of him. I, however, did not wake. When I did, he had long been gone, but there was a piece of parchment on the table next to me. It read…

"That was amazing. I'll be back for more. Draco."

It made me cry just reading those words. I dunno why, but it just did. Somehow, there was meaning behind them, I knew there was. He was coming back again, and that made everything better right in that moment. He was coming back…coming back for me.

He was so perfect lying there next to me. He was absolutely perfect. I didn't want to go, but I knew I had to. I wanted to just stay there and fuck him all night long, but there was work to be done. I decided to leave him a note before I left, and I wrote…

"That was amazing. I'll be back for more. Draco."

There. Simple enough. Doesn't sound too mushy, perfect. And with that, I walked out the door looking at the sleeping midnight locks that I so longed to touch once again. Soon, I thought. Soon.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that you are all thinking "That was amazing. I'll be back for more!" Because this story gets better and better...BELIEVE ME! Now, be a sport and review PLEASE! Wouldn't you feel a thousand times better knowing you'd made the author smile with glee:D The sooner I receive more reviews (in a large quantity) the sooner chapter 4 will be posted!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and everyone else. Too bad, I'd love to put Harry/Draco together :)

**WARNING: **This is _SLASH_ which means guy on guy, and if you don't like it, then don't read it!

**A/N: **I would like to send a special thanks out to XOoPunkPixieoOX for reviewing! Thank you so much! I hope to get more reviews for this chapter. Since this is the second to last chapter of this wonderful story, please soak it in, and let it inspire you. ok, i don't know what i'm saying, just ignore me. But please read, review, and sit back and relax and enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR:

There had been no one besides Draco in my life that I had sex with since I started having sex with him. I dunno why, but I just didn't want to cheat because of the fear of losing him. He had been back just like he had promised on many occasions within the next few months. It was just like we were back at school again; it was brilliant. There was even one time where we actually flew together on our brooms to the lake and fucked. It brought back so many memories, that I cried on the way home. It was very common for me to cry about him. He was the only thing that was holding me together in one piece. He took a part of me with him every time he left, and it killed me. But the greatest pain I had ever experienced was the night that an unexpected visitor came to number 12 Grimmauld Place. I had no idea it would've ever ended up the way it did, and I'm not even sure why it happened, but all I know is, I wish Draco could've been there to witness the whole thing.

It was one of my days off, and I had told Harry that I wasn't going to come back for another week or two, and so I decided to surprise him by stopping in early and having one of our famous fucks. When I apparated to number 12 Grimmauld Place, I was so extremely excited to just be standing twenty yards from Harry's door. I had spent extra time in the bathroom trying to make my hair perfect so that I would make an even more appealing arrival, and so I walked up to the front door and rang the bell. When Harry didn't come to the door, and it opened itself from the wind, I walked inside perplexed, but when I found Harry and some other fucking boy under the covers on the table where we had last fucked, I knew exactly what was going on, and I literally felt like someone had cut the insides of my intestines and tied them together into a huge double knot. The stupid boy jumped up and ran out of the room, and Harry looked at me with tears in his eyes. It was the first time I had ever seen him cry, and it made me want to just run over and hug him, but I didn't. This pain he had caused me was most unbearable. I couldn't believe it, out of the year and half that we had been "fuck buddies," there had never been anyone for either of us. This was the first time that Harry had ever cheated on me. I wanted to choke him, and he's damn lucky I didn't. I think the only ounce of goodness in me saved him from that. I couldn't get over the fact that he betrayed me; betrayed me in the most painful possible way. It was amazing how I didn't even move. I just simply stared at him, expressionless. I had never felt pain until now, and now I had understood why I never cheated on him. I was afraid; afraid to lose the only person I have ever loved, even though I would never tell him that. But he was. He was the only person I could ever hate, and the only person I could ever love. I just couldn't believe he did that to me. I hated him so much, but my love for him spared him from me hurting him at all. In fact, I couldn't hurt him. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I just knew that for the first time in my life, I actually knew what it felt like to have my heart torn to pieces.

His eyes were stone cold. It wasn't a look of envy, jealousy, or hurt. It was just blank and piercing. Like he could somehow kill me softly with his blank tranquility. There I was. Naked on the table of number 12 Grimmauld Place, crying like a fucking child, but it didn't matter. He wouldn't believe me, even if I had told the truth. It killed me to see how blind he was in that moment. If only he knew. If only I could tell him. Tell him how much I just wanted to hold him and have his arms securing me of my safety. But I couldn't. That's not how we functioned. We "benefited" from each other, and that was all. "Fuck-buddies" if you will. His face was still peering down on me like a hawk, as though to make sure I wouldn't do anything he wouldn't approve of in those few minutes. God, if only he could see through me instead of at me, then he wouldn't feel this way. None of this would've happened. It was the most horrible pain I had ever experienced, seeing his hate, feeling it's burden on my body, as if he were weighing me down with his revulsion. I just wanted to go grab the end of his robes and scream my apology over and over, but it was no use. My apology would be for something that I didn't even commit, and he wouldn't have accepted. As much as the pain coming from my ass was, Malfoy's underestimation of me was much more painful to endure. As he turned to leave, I wanted to reach out and tell him everything, but I couldn't. Instead, I saw his cloak swish out the door and feel the house rattle as he slammed the door behind him. I didn't know what else to do, so I just cried some more knowing that I probably would never see the love of my life again. But maybe, just maybe there was hope. Hope for me. Hope for him. Hope for us.

I slammed the door shut on his beautiful, crying face. I walked along the empty streets illuminated only by the lampposts. I put my hands into my pockets because the air was chill. It nipped at my face, and it reminded me of the lake. God, why the lake? Why the fucking lake? The lake was our place: a place for just Harry and me. I walked more briskly down the street as a single silent tear fell onto my shirt.

I couldn't believe that Voldemort had actually sent a man disguised as a young boy to make Draco think that I was fucking someone else, when really it was to rape me. It was horrible. I had never experienced such pain and agony. I needed Draco now more than I ever had, and he would never be coming back. I sobbed for hours and hours at a time, and at one point, I thought of running after him, but it would've been pointless because he would've just run away. I desperately wanted to just kill myself and have Voldemort take over the whole god damn world; I didn't care anymore. He had taken everything I had ever loved: my parents, Sirius, and now Draco. What could be worse? I should just offer myself up as a sacrifice, but there was that small smidgen of hope that maybe one day Draco and I could duel Voldemort side by side and finish him off and live "happily ever after" but the chances were slim to none. But that's it! It just hit me. I know how to stop him. And with that, I dried my tears, got up, grabbed my wand, and headed off out in the air on my broomstick into the midnight air to find my love and conquer my enemy.

The air was still simply chilling. Oh, how I wished Harry would just swoop by on his broomstick and pick me up to hold me and keep me warm. Not more than ten seconds after this thought occurred had I heard a familiar muffled sound coming from behind me. I turned my head over my shoulder and saw…Harry? Flying on his broom? I had to have been imagining it. But within a few seconds, he had flown right down next to me, and was at my side. I stared at him with wide eyes. I didn't know what to say, so I simply stared, even though on the inside, I was smiling and crying like a child.

I had been expecting Draco to just continue walking or to hit me or something, anything but stand there nearly gaping at me. He was so beautiful. I loved him so much. I wish I could just tell him. He was still looking at me confused.

"Look, I don't know where to begin my explaining, but you need to know before you say anything that I would never cheat on you." His face grew hot.

"Then why the hell did you?" He growled. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but at least he wasn't screaming at me.

"Draco, whether you believe me or not, all that back there was Voldemort's doing. He knows about us. He sent one of his men to…to…" but somehow I couldn't manage to spit out the words. I started crying—sobbing. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up expecting anyone but him, but it was…it was the Draco I knew and loved.

"Harry, tell me what happened," he said calmly his hand never leaving my shoulder. I looked at him and wanted to break down again, but I held my ground and stood up to tell him.

"I was raped." The way his face changed from worry to anger and hate was quicker than a blink of an eye. His fists began clenching and his mouth turned to his evil sneer. He cared.

"Who?" He asked through clenched teeth. I shook my head.

"He was in disguise," I confessed. "Voldemort made him look like a kid our age to make you think I was sleeping around with someone, but I never did. He raped me, Draco." I tried to hold back the tears, but they just flowed. He looked at each one sliding down my cheek, and then put his finger up to my cheek catching them. It was the first sign that he actually loved me. And it was the greatest moment of my life.

"I came to find you so that we can go finish Voldemort off together," I said wiping some tears away. He looked at me confused or worried or something else that I couldn't quite distinguish.

"I'm one of his," he said looking at me now with what I could identify with as worry.

"I know," I muttered. "But that's the only way we can stop him. If we prove that we, well…you know…like my mother died for me because she—"

"Loved you?" He interrupted. I nodded. He understood, and no more had to be said.

"Get on, let me fly," he demanded, and he hopped on, with me behind him, and we took off on a great adventure into the once again cold, evening air.

* * *

**A/N: **Anxious for the next chapter? Well, if enough people review or if a special person writes me a paragraph on how my story is oh so amazing, I will post chapter 5 (final chapter!!!). Please REVIEW:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and everyone else. Too bad, I'd love to put Harry/Draco together :)

**WARNING: **This is _SLASH_ which means guy on guy, and if you don't like it, then don't read it!

**A/N: **AWW! This is the final chapter::tear:: I am so sad!!! Sorry it's so short, but I promise it's perfect!! Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!!! Thank you's are at the end of the chapter! So, for the final time...read, review, and enjoy::cries::

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: 

He had someone _**rape**_ him?! It was unbelievable. No, actually, it was completely believable. It was just dreadful. Brutal. That son of a bitch is going to die, and he's going to be gone tonight, for good. Harry and I are going to kill him together, and we're going to win. We rode into the wind for some time, and the night air was freezing against my face and hands, but I was so distracted by the fact that Harry had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head was lying on my back that the cold seemed to vanish. It was like we were just riding, Harry and I, together…in love. It was beautiful.

When we reached Voldemort's lair, we landed softly onto the ground. I cast a spell on his broom to make it mini so that he could put it into his pocket in case of essential immediate escape. I told Harry that the plan would be as follows: Since Voldemort would no doubt already be informed of our arrival, I would ask another Death Eater to have Voldemort come out and duel with us. And so, that is what we did. When Harry's scar began to burn, I saw his face, illuminating the darkness with those slits of red. Voldemort, prepare to die, I thought.

I hadn't seen Voldemort in quite some time, and he looked even more malicious than I had ever remembered. He was gruesome to look at. My scar was burning terribly. I wanted to get this over and fast so that Draco and I could leave and never worry about Voldemort again. We were going to kill him, and we were going to win. We had to; we just had to.

"Harry, so nice to see you again," the serpent of a man hissed. "You want to duel, I see, along with your boyfriend here?" He inquired indicating Draco, who looked as though he could've socked his face into the back of his head.

"I'm not his BOYFRIEND!" Draco bellowed.

"Well, you're Potter's "friend with benefits" are you not?" Voldemort spat. Draco glared.

"We're going to finish you, Tom! Whether it be the last thing we do!" Draco screeched back. Voldemort's twisted smile crept up on his face.

"Well, let's duel shall we?" He said bowing to Draco and me. I didn't bow back, although Draco did.

"Harry, not again. Where have you lost your manners to?" Voldemort's high-pitched laugh questioned. I suddenly felt myself being bent over toward the ground from my hips. Voldemort was indeed forcing me to bow. If that made him feel better, then be my fucking guest. Voldemort started out with a Cruciatius Curse on me, but Draco shot in an Expelliamus Charm to stop it. Voldemort's wand flew in the air, but he snatched it back before I got to my feet. We cursed each other, the three of us back and forth, and all of a sudden, the wind stopped, and everything became in slow motion. I knew what was about to happen. He was going to kill me. He had waited seventeen years for this moment, and now he was going to have his glory. I would have looked at Draco, but I needed to watch Voldemort's eyes to see what he was going to do next. I felt Draco looking at me, when I saw Voldemort raise his wand. As fast as I could, I turned to Draco and he turned to face me, our lips met. Those sweet, soft lips that I've grown to know and love so well. It was a kiss we had never experienced before. There it was; the one thing we had always missed: passion, and now it was there. I could feel him loving me with his kiss. He didn't even need to say it; his kiss was saying it for him. I loved him back just the same, when all of a sudden he broke apart and screamed on the top of his lungs…

"I LOVE YOU HARRY POTTER!" I felt a sudden cold take over me. I looked slowly to the right to see a beam of green slowly coming toward me. I knew it was over, but I had time to say it back. I knew I didn't need to shout because everyone already knew that I loved him; everyone except him. I looked him straight in the eye and said…

"Draco Malfoy, I have always loved you, and I will love you for all time. Thank you for loving me." It was the last thing I said before his lips were on mine again, and a blast of green shot into both of us before we collapsed to the ground.

All was still. The air was silent. Draco and I were on the ground motionless, holding each other. I woke up thinking that I was in a dream when I saw Draco lying next to me in the grass. We were back at the Lake where we belonged. I wasn't dreaming; I was alive; alive with Draco in heaven, just as it was meant to be. He turned over on his side moments after I had savored the beautiful body of his, clothed in white, to see his beautiful gray eyes on mine. I leaned down and kissed him as he caressed my cheek. We both took off our white garments, and threw them aside, and for the first time in our lives, we made love. And it was beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it. My story is complete. tear I have very much enjoyed reading everyone's reviews, and I hope that I will get some more in the future. Thank you to everyone for reading! I am also just beginning another story called "A Fork in the Road" and it's a fanfic about Harry and his daughter (I know some of you are a little weirded out now, but hey! Everyone has their quirks!) I want to especially thank: 

Alice Mcgee: I'm glad your friend linked you! Check out my other stories, and let all your friends know about this one! It's so worth reading!!

XOoPunkPixieoOX: Haha! Your dad walked by! That's so funny. But my mom used to do that to me all the time, so I SO understand the akwardness! But, thank you SO much for your review! It's the longest one I've had so far for this story, I think for any of my stories, so that makes me feel really special that you'd take so much time to review! I'm glad you like how I "keep Draco in character," but, girl, you have no idea how alike Draco and I are...so it's kind of like I know exactly what he's thinking all the time. Weird, yes, but so very fucking cool. :D Check out my other stories!!! And let me know about yours!! Thanks again!

My girlfriend: You've supported my stories every since I began to type, and I love you so much! Thank you for always being my biggest fan! I love you!!! Bucas!

EVERYONE...PAY ATTENTION! If you so much as glance at this story, it is a rule that you MUST review...otherwise I will come haunt you in the middle of your dreams and force you to review my stories...ok, I'm not a creep! I'm just messing, but I love reviews! Who doesn't??? Please at least review this last chapter and tell me what you thought of my story as a whole! THANK YOU EVERYONE for your support, and check out my other stories!! It's been real...


End file.
